


Wrong Impressions

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Complete, Drama, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Movie: Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:26
Rating: General AudiencesMature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: A love triangle story.
Collections: Obidala Network





	Wrong Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

Obi-Wan paced the halls of the Palace. He was restless, confused, and worried, all characteristics not suitable for a Jedi. Yet, he felt all of these emotions.

He was in love with Queen Amidala.

He loved her. He loved everything about her. Nothing could change that. He loved the way she smiled, the way she laughed. Always watching, was he, at every movement she made. He wanted to remember her.

She had instilled in him a confidence, one that he had only with Qui-Gon. She gave him the strength to do what he needed to do, and for that, he was forever grateful.

Yet, there were complications, as there always were in relationships. He wasn't sure if she felt the same way for him. He did not want to act upon those feelings until he was sure.

He saw the way Anakin always looked at her, and then the way he looked back. They had something together, and he didn't want to ruin that. Love is so precious, and it was not to be wasted, or taken for granted.

Yet, the young queen had called for him over the comlink. She had been crying, sobbing so hard that she couldn't get a breath in. She wanted to talk to him, and he, as always, was there for her.

He stood outside her door, hearing her cries from the other side. Slowly, he knocked on the door.

He heard someone dash right to the door, and violently, it was opened.

Amidala stood there in the doorway, eyes puffy and garments plain.

"Thank you for coming. I really want to talk to you."

Obi-Wan came in. "Are you okay? You sounded frantic over the com, and--," he hesitated. She started to cry again, and she buried her head into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her gently. "Come on, lets sit down."

He pulled her over to a small couch, elegant and refined, yet it seemed the perfect place to sort out worries and troubles. He set her down, and she pulled away. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them. She looked like a scared little girl.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Obi-Wan, I feel so confused. I have something to tell you, and it may come as a shock, but--,"

"Actually, I have some things to tell you too--,"

"--I've been holding back, and now I just need to let them out--,"

"--I feel exactly the same way. There is so much I want to tell you--,"

"Obi-Wan, you aren't listening to me!"

"Of corse I am! I know exactly what you are going to say, and I feel the same way too--,"

"Ob-Wan, no. I need to tell you something--!" That was a far as she got. Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed her.

She pushed him away. "No, Obi-Wan! I can't deal with this right now. You don't understand!"

"I do! Amidala, I love you. I've been in love with you, and you are about to tell me that you love me too."

The Queen started to cry harder. Her heart was so full of anguish that she couldn't contain it all. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Oh, Obi-Wan, don't do this to me!"

"Do what?" He was very puzzled. Then, it hit him all at once. "You don't love me, do you?"

She couldn't say the words. She only shook her head.

Obi-Wan stood up and placed a hand over his eyes. How could I have been so stupid! I should have seen it coming. The Council always told him he was impulsive. Why couldn't he have held back?

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way. Obi-Wan, you are the last person I would ever want to hurt. I'm so sorry."

"I feel so embarrassed. I'm sorry to have put you in that position."

"I understand. I'm sorry for leading you on like that." She choked back another sob.

Obi-Wan came back over and sat beside her. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Anakin. I'm in love with Anakin, and, I don't know what to do." She started to cry even harder, and Obi-Wan embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "He's afraid to love me because he is a Jedi, and I am a Queen."

Obi-Wan knew the consequences of that. Her people would want her to marry someone of royal blood. Anakin was in a delicate position with the Council right now, and they would not be happy about it.

"What should I do. I need some advice. Tell me what to do, and I'll do it in a heartbeat."

He rubbed her shoulder and leaned his head against her's. "I honestly don't know, Ami. But, my best advice is to let your heart guide you." Obi-Wan was lying to himself, and he knew it. He had let his heart guide him, and look where he ended up: with a broken heart.

She sighed, letting her body go limp. She could sense something in this Jedi that sat beside her, something he wasn't telling her. "Are you okay, Jedi Kenobi?"

He nodded, not truly responding. He could not force this on her. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. You mean the world to me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. The last thing I would want is our relationship strained on my account."

He still did not respond. He only sat there, holding her against him, comforting her from her struggles with Anakin. She did not speak a word either, only listened to his breathing, and thanked the Force that she had a friend like him.

END


End file.
